Love RollerCoaster
by DerpythePoney
Summary: Fionna and Marshall want to spend more time together so they go to PBs party. All of a sudden Marshall starts to act different and Finn comes along. Marshall and Finn fight over Fionna, so who will Fionna choose? Will Marshall be hers once and for all until its to late? Fiolee and Finnona :)...
1. The Party

**Hello everyone, here is to my SECOND fanfiction story. I changed my username… my username WAS xxMassiekurxx but my new PEN name is…. (drumroll please) DERPYTHEPONEY! Lol so hope you all enjoy my new story. **

Fionna glances at the house, the house blasting with lights, music, and crowds of people talking. She was nervous; since this was the first time she was going to an ACTUAL party. She wore a short black dress with black heels. Her hair was curled and she wore diamond earrings. She was invited with her boyfriend Marshall Lee, who keeps staring at her with a puzzled look.

"Hey you okay?" he asks, holding her hand.

"Yeah, I`m fine. Just nervous that's all…" Fionna replies. _I`m worried because you might leave me again…_

As if reading her mind, he says, "Don`t worry I won`t leave you. I promise."

_I promise…_

Those words kept repeating over and over in her head as they both walked past the lot of cars to the house, where Princess Bubblegum was waiting.

"Hiiiii Fionna! And hello to you Marshall…" PB says, hugging them both. "Everyone is here, so don`t have any affairs!" She walks to the living room with her friends. Marshall and Fionna go sit in the few empty chairs near the kitchen. "Hey I`m gonna go get us drinks okay?" Fionna smiles as Marshall makes his way through the crowd towards the food table.

3 minutes later Marshall comes back with their drinks. He hands Fionna her favorite, strawberry kiwi. "Thank you Marshy- Bear!" Fionna says out loud. "Shhhh!" Marshall says smiling. "Don`t call me that in public." Fionna smiles and takes a sip. Marshall looks around and smiles as their favorite song comes on.

**Better with the Lights off Newboyz ft. Chris Brown**

_[Chris Brown]_

_You`re a dime, so beautiful_

_Top of the line, so unusual_

_Words can`t define_

_You`re running through my mind all day (day)_

_I`m so happy your mine, so beautiful_

_Top of the line, so unusual_

_Now I think it`s time, hey Shawty_

_I hope you don`t take this the wrong way_

Marshall smiles. "Hey want to go dance?" Fionna blushes and nods, so Marshall takes her by the hand and leads her towards the dancing crowd.

_[Chorus]_

_Girl you look better with the lights off,_

_Better with the lights off, ooh_

_Girl you look better with the lights off,_

_Better with the lights off, ooh_

_Better with the lights off_

_[Legacy]_

_Hey Miss America, what you look so sad for?_

_Sweetheart you only live one time_

_So put your fantasies on fast forward_

_Like gon' speed me up_

_Got a deadline, cause you need me done_

Fionna and Marshall find themselves in the middle of the dance floor. Their bodies start to move to the music as the beat guides their movements.

_I hate your type, I love you too_

_I bite you swag cause I wanna do you_

Fionna and Marshall swiftly move their bodies to the left then to the right. Marshall takes Fionna`s hand above her head to make her twirl making her dress flow showing off her slender, smooth legs. Knowing everyone is watching and clapping for them. Fionna dips it down against Marshall and brings it back up as his hands move around her waist.

After a while, they both take a break and go sit on the couch.

"That was fun wasn`t it?" Marshall says, putting his arm around Fionna.

"Yeah it was," Fionna grins. Marshall leans closer to Fionna`s face until Fionna pokes his face away. "Nuh-uh, not here, okay?" Marshall laughs, "Yeah I know, I was messing with you." He spots his friends in the second living room. "Hey I`m going to go chill with the guys for a second, okay?"

Fionna nods and sighs. "Just don`t do anything stupid, alright?"

Marshall kisses Fionna. "I promise…"

_I promise... does he really mean that?_

Ten minutes later after Fionna got done talking to her friends, she spots Marshall across the room. He looked as if he had too many shots. Fionna shakes her head and immediately gets up and bumps into a boy named Finn.

"Oh my god, I`m so sorry," Fionna apologizes. Finn was her childhood friend, so yes of course they both would remember each other. And he was her crush too…

"No worries, accidents happen, right?" His smile makes her feel butterflies in her stomach. She feels as though she was going to melt.

"Yeah, um… we haven`t talked in a while, so what`s up with you?"

"Nothing really. Just seeing whether it`s safe to talk to you."

"What do you mean?" Fionna asks, confused of what Finn said. He looks at Marshall who is walking towards Fionna. "Hey baby, what`s up?" Marshall puts his arm around Fionna.

Fionna can smell his breath, which smells like beer. It disgusts her, so she reluctantly pushes him away and says, "Dude chill." Marshall smiles at Fionna and grabs her hand. "You still owe me that kiss, you know."

Finn grabs Fionna`s other hand. "Dude calm down, she`s not ready yet. And besides we were both having a simple conversation until YOU rudely interrupted and…"

"Guys," Fionna says.

Marshall glares at Finn and pulls Fionna near him. "Well I didn`t know."

Finn pulls Fionna back. "Well DER, of course. You DID know, but you were just jealous, because I knew her longer than you did, so HAH."

_Since when were you guys starting to talk about this?_

The crowd is busy dancing and talking and eating, so luckily they weren`t center of attention.

Marshall continues to glare at Finn, tempting to punch him. He tugs on Fionna`s arm. "Don`t listen to him Fionna, he`s lying."

Finn glares at Marshall, "HEY I am NOT the one lying, YOU are the liar, so just admit already." He tugs on Fionna`s arm, pulling her back.

"Guys? Can you please...?" Fionna slowly shakes her aching head as all the pulling on her gives her a headache.

Marshall pulls her back again. "And what makes you think that, huh lover boy?"

Finn rolls his eyes and pulls Fionna back towards him again. "I don`t think that, I KNOW that."

"GUYS JUST STOP!" Fionna yells loud enough that the whole crowd heard. Finn and Marshall let go of her. The crowd just stares for a second then goes back to what they were doing, as if they were minding their own business.

"Ugh, my head hurts…" Fionna feels as if she was getting sick.

Marshall carries her and walks up the stairs.

"HEY!" Finn yells. He is 5 feet behind them and he immediately felt as though he wanted to punch Marshall.

**In the Guest Room…**

"Put me down!" Fionna shrieks and Marshall reluctantly gently put her on the floor. She slowly stood up and shakes her head.

Marshall then lifted her face to his and kisses her forcing her to kiss him back. She gasped and tried to get away from him, but it was no use. Instead she kicked him in the groin and rushed out of the room to the living room downstairs.

"FIONNA COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW," Marshall yells and immediately gets up and runs after her…

**You like? ^_^ Rate!**


	2. Trouble

…

Fionna was fighting back tears as she ran downstairs. Finn was there waiting for her, and he looked a little upset. Well Fionna was VERY upset also.

"Hey, Fionna what`s the matter?" Finn asks. Fionna just stares at him, not saying a single word. He walks Fionna over to the couch and sits down next to her. "Hey Fi-Fi… you can tell me." Fionna did a small smile hearing Finn say her nickname.

Fionna sighs. "Marshall has been acting so different lately. I just can`t help but get the feeling he`s hiding something from me." She could see Finn staring at her, so she tried to hide the blush on her face by turning her head slightly away from him.

Marshall was flirting with Marceline. She couldn`t believe it! She thought Marshall hated Marceline! The minute she saw Marshall kiss Marceline, she tried not to cry, especially in front of Finn. "Fi-Fi, what are you…" Finn follows her gaze and he shakes his head. "So he`s doing that again, am I right?" Fionna nods and watches Marshall and Marceline. She could`ve sworn Marshall was smirking at her, as if he was trying to make her jealous.

_I don`t know what started this… but if you're trying to make me jealous, it`s working._

Well two can play at that game. Obviously Marshall wasn`t THAT drunk but she can tell he was doing this on purpose. Fionna felt slightly dizzy and rested her head on Finn`s shoulder. "I`m sorry…"

Finn smiles and puts his arm around Fionna. "Hey what`s there to be sorry about? You didn`t do anything…"

"Because I never thought about your feelings first. Especially back then." Those words of Fionna`s made him relieved and happy. He was happy that she liked him back. "Wait but what about Marshall?" he asks.

Fionna smiles, "He`s already with Marceline so I..." She was trying to let Finn one what she was saying. Of course she still LIKED Finn, but she also decided to show Marshall what he`s missing.

Finn pulls Fionna closer to him. "It`s okay, I like you too." He could smell her scent, which was very nerve wracking. She smelled beautiful, like strawberries. Is she that innocent than the girl he thought he knew?

Fionna blushes and tries to not let Finn see the rosy blush on her face. "Hey, I know your blushing. You don`t have to hide that from me you know," Finn says. Fionna starts to blush even more, which makes Finn laugh. "You look cute when you blush."

Fionna knew who was the right one for her but…

_I still love him._

**[I'm gone by Jay Sean]**

_I don't want to have to see you happy._

_I can't even bare to see you smile._

_Now-a-days I can't look in your eyes_

_Well I can but it takes a while to show_

_Told a lot of white lies to hide it all._

_But they're beginning to break me down,_

_Though I promise it's over now._

This song was Fionna`s favorite and she feels better now that Finn was with her. Finn never heard of this song so he listens carefully to the words and feels a warm drop through his shirt. "Fi-Fi, are you crying?"

_I'm gone._

_I don't blame you at all._

_'Cause after all the things that you did for me_

_I Got beaten by temptation_

_I'm gone._

_Girl you're better off alone._

_I don't want you to see, the truth in me._

_I'm gone._

Fionna sobs quietly and Finn hugs her. "Don`t worry, I`m here for you."

Someone was watching, Marshall, in fact. He felt a wave of jealousy over him and he thought he saw Fionna crying. "HEY!" Marceline says, getting Marshall`s attention back on her. "Are you thinking about that ugly blonde again?"

Marshall felt angry and annoyed all of a sudden. "Don`t call her that." Marceline scowls.

"Fine."

Marshall saw Finn run his hands through Fionna`s hair and felt even more jealous.

_Try my best to keep it all together._

_Tryna take it back to where we were._

_Never been to good at keeping secrets,_

_I'll give you reasons but for what it's worth_

_Lemme go._

_What the hell would make you look at me the same?_

_Used to say "We're unbreakable."_

_But I just went & changed it all._

Fionna sighed and looked up at Finn. Her eyes were a little red from crying. "Hey why don`t you go to the bathroom and wash your face real quick. You wouldn`t want anyone to see you like that…" Finn and Fionna get up from the couch, when all of a sudden Marshall approaches them.

_See if I told you?_

_Could you live with that?_

_If I told you?_

_Could you live with that?_

_If I told you,_

_I couldn't live with that! I couldn't live with that!_

_Noooo!_

_I'd rather give you no excuses at all._

"And where do you think you two are going?" Marshall looks at Fionna, expecting her to feel ashamed, but instead, Fionna just looks at Finn. Marshall feels a wave of anger. "Fionna, come on let`s go."

"O-okay, I guess. I`ll see you tomorrow Finn…" Fionna hugs Finn which makes Marshall jealous once again.

**Once Marshall and Fionna got home from the party… Fionna changes into her silk pajamas, while Marshall is just pacing around, feeling anger well up inside of him. Fionna is about to ask him what`s wrong.**

"Marshall, are you okay?"

Marshall looked at Fionna and couldn`t help but feel more angry just by looking at her.


	3. Leaving You

_**SLAP!**_

**Fionna`s face stung with pain and a red hand mark was appearing on her right cheek. She felt dizzy and lightheaded. Marshall didn`t care less and said, "I thought you loved me, but there you go loving some other random guy." Fionna wanted to respond but she couldn`t. She tried to say something, but nothing was said. She couldn`t believe it. Marshall would never hit her like that. **

She tried not to cry, so she stood up and ran out of the room. Marshall sighed and sat down, putting his hands on his head.

_What have I done…?_

**The next day…**

Fionna was sitting on the green grass of her front yard. She didn`t get as much sleep last night, and she was afraid to even get near Marshall at all. She knew he was going somewhere again, because he ran out of the house, saying "Hey I`m gonna go hang at the guy`s place, okay?"

Fionna didn`t answer him. All she did was daze off as if she was going to pass out. Her face felt very numb from last night. Marshall sighed and walked away, leaving her. Fionna was about to explode with rage until a voice behind her said, "Hey you okay?"

It was Finn.

"Yeah, I`m fine..." Fionna lied. She knew she was a bad liar when Finn said, "Yeah right. Tell me what`s going on." Finn sat down next to Fionna and patted her back. "Remember I`m gonna be here for you no matter what."

Fionna looked upset, as if she was crying. "Well, Marshall… he um…"

"He hit you."

"How did you know?"

"I can tell by the way your crying."

Fionna sobbed quietly and Finn immediately felt a wave of sadness. He hugged her, telling her everything was going to be alright. She was still crying until Finn said, "You know… maybe you shouldn`t be with him at all. I have to tell you this now, but he`s been going around dating and uh doing God knows what with other girls. I just found that out from PB."

Fionna was shocked and she just sat there, replaying the events in her mind. Marceline, him getting drunk, the party, going out at night, all the signs were there. She just didn`t realize it.

"I… I can`t believe it…" Fionna whispered to herself. Finn nodded and felt bad for her. All of a sudden a thought hit Fionna`s mind.

_What if Finn is lying? No… he wouldn`t lie, he`s too nice to do that._

"He`s not worth it." Finn said.

_Is Marshall really not worth it? Does he really love me, after all of those times when he said he did? Maybe Finn is right, but I still love Marshall…_

Awhile later, they both went inside the house to talk. Fionna found it awkward when she was around Finn. He had an awkward smile, and he would say awkward things.

"You look beautiful today," Finn smiles making Fionna blush again. She found it hard to avoid his eyes, which were staring deep into hers.

"Th- thanks…" Fionna stammers. She puts a book away on the shelf, avoiding his smile.

Finn smirks and walks up behind Fionna. He puts his hands on her waist, which makes her squeal.

"Hey! You know I`m ticklish there! Sometimes…" Fionna blushes and tries to get away from Finn`s grip.

Finn only presses his body against hers, saying "It`s hard to resist, especially of how beautiful you are…" He closes his eyes, breathing in her sweet scent.

Fionna shivers and says nothing. She couldn`t find the right words to say-

"FIONNA? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

Marshall stands in the doorway, glaring at Finn. "Get your hands off her."

Finn only grins and does a laugh. "Hah, as if. You`re the one leaving her behind all the time, so I might as well get to do this whenever I want."

Marshall stares at Finn in disbelief. "You- YOU don`t know NOTHING."

Fionna is beginning to sense trouble. "Guys stop…"

"I do know SOMETHING. You go around doing stuff with other girls, kissing that Marceline chick, CHEATING on Fionna, and even HITTING her. What kind of boyfriend are you? I mean seriously, I`m better for her anyways."

And with that last sentence, Marshall threw a punch at Finn`s face. Fionna tries to make Marshall stop. "Marshall stop! Don`t hurt him!"

Marshall tries to get past her to beat up Finn. "Get out of my way Fionna."

Fionna suddenly cries. "HE`S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! HE`S ONLY HELPING ME OUT, AND HE IS RIGHT! YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON! A HORRIBLE BOYFRIEND TOO! YOU GO CHEATING ON ME WITH SOME GIRLS AND LEAVE ME! SERIOUSLY, WHAT`S GOTTEN INTO YOU?! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GUY I LOVED?! WHAT CHANGED?! OH LET ME GUESS- THAT MARCELINE PERSON OR WHATEVER. WHY WOULD YOU EVEN KISS HER ANYWAYS?! AM I NO GOOD? IS THAT HOW YOU WANT ME TO FEEL? IS IT?!"

Finn has never seen this reaction of Fionna`s before. He continued to watch, his face numbing by the minute. Marshall just stares at Fionna, feeling ashamed, but feeling as though she would never forgive him.

"AND YOU HIT ME TOO! WHAT WAS THAT?! YOU WERE SORRY? OH I KNOW YOU`RE SORRY, BUT I DON`T GIVE A CRAP. YOU CHEATED ON ME FOR 3 YEARS! AND YOU ACTED AS THOUGH NOTHING HAPPENED! NOW I KNOW. I AM LEAVING, SO DON`T BOTHER TRYING TO STOP ME."

Marshall couldn`t believe a word she said. Did she really mean that?

Finn smirks and shakes his head as Fionna stomps up the stairs to their room, slamming the door.

"You really messed up this time," Finn says before going upstairs to help Fionna.

Marshall had no other words to say, but he knew Finn was right.

_I really did mess up_

**YOU LIKE? RATE! ^_^**


	4. I love you

**Sorry for the delay even though it's only been a day lol! Some of you couldn`t wait that long(:**

**Anyhow, back to the story.**

Fionna was staying at PB`s kingdom for a while. She was still upset over Marshall, and she knew she had to do something. To show him what he`s missing. Since she has Finn to stay with her, she might as well do that.

"You can stay in this Guest room." PB says, smiling.

There was a dresser and closet in the corner of the room, a bed on the other side of the room, white curtains by the big balcony doors, and a long mirror on the side of her bed. Then there was a bathroom, a Flat screen TV, and a white soft sheepskin rug on the floor.

"Wow, it`s pretty nice." Fionna says, putting her bags on the bed.

"Thanks. This room hasn`t been used in a while, so tell me when something`s wrong." PB left the room so Fionna can settle down. Fionna sighed and walked out to the balcony. She looked over at the sky and thought about Marshall.

_Am I really that mad at him? _

"Hey Fifi." Finn said. Fionna nearly fell off the balcony.

Fionna did a small laugh. "You`re always sneaking up on me, it`s like you're a ninja or something." She walked past Finn and went to unpack.

Finn smirked and went up behind Fionna, putting his hands on her waist. "That`s because I am."

Fionna blushed. "Um… yeah I guess… Can you, like let go of me please?"

Finn laughed. "Yeah right! It`s hard to resist anyways, and besides, your blushing again." Fionna was trying to get away from Finn`s grip but it was no use. He was too strong.

Finn turned Fionna around so she was facing him. "You know I love you, right?"

She widened her eyes hearing this. "Uh, yeah… I know…"

"Then I want you to remember this…"

He kissed Fionna, pulling her closer to him. His tongue touched Fionna`s lower lip so he could explore her mouth. Fionna couldn`t resist, so she opened her mouth slightly. Finn felt her chest against his, and it made him want more, but he couldn`t. Not yet.

They both had a makeout session as a shadow was watching them. It was Marshall. He couldn`t believe Fionna would do this. The only person Fionna usually kissed was Marshall, NOT Finn.

Marshall was VERY angry. He knew that he already lost Fionna to Finn, but why Finn? Did Finn really like her?

Finn carried Fionna to the bed and they continued kissing each other. Both of his hands on either side of her, he kissed her more deeply. Fionna felt the heat rush to her cheeks and let`s Finn`s tongue touch hers.

Marshall just couldn`t hurt Finn. He might hurt Fionna as well, let alone her feelings too. He realized what he`s lost. He knew he COULD somehow get her back…

Finn was about to unbutton Fionna`s blouse until PB came through the door. "Well, well look who we have here! It`s the lovers!" Finn quickly got off of Fionna. "Uh- no we weren`t doing anything!"

PB laughed. "Anyhow, were going to go to the club tonight. It`s a couples night, so why don`t you be Fionna`s date, Finn?"

Hearing this made Fionna gasp. Finn grinned. "Yeah, I`ll go with her. Right?" Fionna nodded and did a small smile.

_Her smile is so cute._

Marshall disappeared to his house. He was furious. How could she? But then… two can play at that game… right?

PB smiled. "Well you two better get ready!" She left the room once again.

Fionna got up and hugged Finn. Finn hesitated at first, but then hugged her back. "See you tonight," Fionna said, smiling. Finn kisses Fionna. "Yeah. Wear something cute."

Finn left and Fionna picked out her outfit. A black tight mini dress, black stiletto heels, and a diamond necklace that Marshall gave her. _Marshall…. If only you knew._

She was about to go to the bathroom when PB came in the room once again, tossing her an outfit to wear, one that SHE bought for her. PB winked and left the room before Fionna could say a thing. Fionna knew she HAD to wear the outfit because… well because of how it looked, and a note came along with it too.

_Wear this! He will love it! And Marshall too! (:_

_-PB_

Marshall? PB invited him?

…


	5. Meow :)

**ANOTHER CHAPTER WOOOOOOOOOO XD**

_**Previously in Chapter 4…**_

_Finn carried Fionna to the bed and they continued kissing each other. Both of his hands on either side of her, he kissed her more deeply. Fionna felt the heat rush to her cheeks and let`s Finn`s tongue touch hers._

_Marshall just couldn`t hurt Finn. He might hurt Fionna as well, let alone her feelings too. He realized what he`s lost. He knew he COULD somehow get her back…_

_Finn was about to unbutton Fionna`s blouse until PB came through the door. "Well, well look who we have here! It`s the lovers!" Finn quickly got off of Fionna. "Uh- no we weren`t doing anything!"_

_PB laughed. "Anyhow, were going to go to the club tonight. It`s a couples night, so why don`t you be Fionna`s date, Finn?"_

_Hearing this made Fionna gasp. Finn grinned. "Yeah, I`ll go with her. Right?" Fionna nodded and did a small smile._

_Her smile is so cute._

_Marshall disappeared to his house. He was furious. How could she? But then… two can play at that game… right?_

_PB smiled. "Well you two better get ready!" She left the room once again._

_Fionna got up and hugged Finn. Finn hesitated at first, but then hugged her back. "See you tonight," Fionna said, smiling. Finn kisses Fionna. "Yeah. Wear something cute."_

_Finn left and Fionna picked out her outfit. A black tight mini dress, black stiletto heels, and a diamond necklace that Marshall gave her. Marshall…. If only you knew._

_She was about to go to the bathroom when PB came in the room once again, tossing her an outfit to wear, one that SHE bought for her. PB winked and left the room before Fionna could say a thing. Fionna knew she HAD to wear the outfit because… well because of how it looked, and a note came along with it too._

_Wear this! He will love it! And Marshall too! (:_

_-PB_

_Marshall? PB invited him?_

…

Fionna knew that if Finn and Marshall saw each other, things were going to get way out of hand. She was worried. She hangs up the costume, flops onto her bed, and takes a short nap.

It's now late in the afternoon and close to party time, so Fionna took a fresh shower to start with. She showered in Red Juicy Apple body wash. Smelling all fresh and clean. Next, she shampooed her hair, uses some conditioner, and then washes it out. Once done in the shower, she blow dried her hair until it's only a little damp. Then she applied Victoria Secret lotion to her arms, legs, and feet making her skin smooth and moist. Finally, wearing her bath white robe, she walked to her closet to see her costume hanging up on the first rack. It's covered by thin cloth hiding it.

In the bathroom, Fionna pulls off the thin cloth concealing her costume. Her heart drops as she lays her eyes on the beautiful spectacle. A women's Angel Costume with Sexy Corset, specifically measured for her body type.

Fionna quickly slips on the costume featuring lace ruffle trim, embellished with bows, front hook & eye closure, and lace up back. Includes matching zip micro miniskirt, wings, and halo. From the counter she grabs the white ruffled tanga shorts to go underneath it. Fionna finds her pair of diamond studded Gianmarco Lorenzi Fashion heels. It takes a few minutes to become adjusted to the corset, and when she does, she looks in the mirror seeing her body perfectly shaped in the white, silken costume. For her make-up, she dashes silvery dust around her cheeks of her face, and then mini sparkling stars to give it glitter. A touch of silver and black eyeshadow and a light touch of Victoria Secret Rose lipstick.

_Perfect. _Fionna heard a knock in her door. She opened the door, and stood there was Finn. He wears a clean white tee, with a green plaid Polo jacket, and fresh white Vans with a green strip on the sides. He doesn`t have his bear hood that he usually wears. His hair was combed, like the way Justin Bieber`s other hair looked like, but more spikey. Fionna felt a light blush form on her cheeks, because Finn was staring at her. Especially at her outfit.

"Um…?" Fionna said.

Finn snapped his attention back to Fionna`s face. "Wha- oh sorry. You look beautiful," Finn smiles.

Fionna does a small smile. She was pretty shy right now, especially in front of Finn, which made her even cuter.

Finn and Fionna walk downstairs. PB is there, with her date for the club.

"Guys," PB begins. "This is Michael."

"Sup." Michael smiles, especially at Fionna.

They all walk outside and to PB`s car, which was pink, of course.

"Can`t you chill with the Pink for once?" Finn jokes.

PB glares at him.


	6. WHat Just Happened?

**Fionna, Finn, PB, and Michael all are inside the Club. There are people dancing, talking, and laughing. Fionna blushes and holds onto Finn. Guys nearby stare at Fionna`s body. As they walk by the stares, Finn gives them a death glare. He doesn`t want anyone to touch Fionna at all. Not even Marshall, who is a few feet behind them. Marshall came with Marceline, and Fionna didn`t question PB why she even invited Marshall. She didn`t want to be rude.**

Marshall looks at Marceline, who is wearing a tight short red dress with black heels. She was pretty, but he thought Fionna looked hotter. Once they all got to one of the booths, they all sat down. Fionna was keeping a safe distance from Marshall. And Marshall couldn`t help but stare at Fionna. He then felt someone kick his leg under the table. It was Marceline, who whispers, "Stop staring at that ugly girl. She`s a bitch."

Marshall glared at Marceline. How dare she call Fionna that? "No," Marshall whispered back. "She's far from that. Just leave her alone." Marceline crosses her arms.

He listens in on Finn and Fionna`s conversation. He`s tempting to beat the crap out of Finn, but thought better of it. He wouldn`t fight Finn here and now unless if he couldn`t control himself at all.

"Where`d you get that costume?" Finn asks Fionna, putting his arm around her, an attempt to make Marshall angry and jealous, which was working.

Fionna grins. "PB got it for me. I WAS gonna wear something else, but PB decided that this will suit me better. She was actually excited about it."

"Wow. I bet it cost a lot."

"Yes it did." Fionna blushes. Finn smiles again. "You blush easily. It`s kind of cute really."

Hearing this made Marshall almost fall out of his chair. Why couldn`t he say something like that to Fionna?

"Oh really? Um… thank you… I guess."

"You`re welcome beautiful."

Marshall is angry at this point. He quietly gets up from the table and walks out to the DJ booth.

Marceline gets up to look for Marshall. She wanders around and spots Marshall at the DJ booth._ Huh?_

PB, Michael, Finn and Fionna go out to the dance floor, dancing with their other friends who came. Near the Karaoke bar, Marshall is getting ready…

**The lights in the whole place are suddenly shut off making a few people scream from the shock...**

**[Mad- by Ne-yo]**

_She's staring at me, I'm sitting wondering what she's thinking_

_Mmm Nobody's talking, cause' talking just turns into screaming (Oooh)_

_And now as I'm yelling over her, she yelling over me,_

_All that that means is neither of us are listening,_

_And what's even worse, that we don't even remember why we're fighting_

The noise in the Karaoke bar grows quiet upon hearing a woman speaking on the phone. The lights are dimmed and the main light is focused on the stage in front of the bar. All girls and guys hear the sound of a soft, sensual beat. All attention is on the stage to see a fellow dressed in red and black Polo jeans and top, wearing a matching snap back to conceal his face and identity.

_So both of us are mad for nothing (fighting for)_

_Nothing, (crying for)_

_Nothing, (oohh)_

_When we won't let it go for nothing, (come back for)_

_Nothing,_

_It should be nothing_

_To a love like what we got oh baby_

The guy looks up a little toward the crowd staring back at him. The glare of the light getting in his face as he takes the mic off of the stand in front of him. He lets out a sigh and his eyes wonder over the crowd over to a female dressed up in a corset sitting with a blonde boy next to her.

_I know sometimes it's gonna rain,_

_But baby can we make up now_

_cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)_

_girl I don't want to go to bed, mad at you_

_and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me_

_no I don't want to go to bed mad at you_

_and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo)_

His voice sounding so much like Ne-yo's, maybe even better. Everyone becomes hypnotized by the smoothness of his voice and the vibe he's giving off. He continues keeping his head lowered. Sitting at the table, Fionna face shows to be in disbelief. Recognizing the voice just slightly as a name escapes her lips.

_and it gets me upset girl when you're constantly accusing_

_(asking questions like you already know)_

_we're fighting this war, but baby both of us are losing_

_(this ain't the way that love is supposed to go, what happened to working it out?)_

_We fall into this place where you ain't backing down, and I ain't backing down,_

_so what the hell do we do now?_

He points out into the crowd but doesn't point to anyone in particular. The girls all swoon as they love the sound of his voice and try to get closer and closer to the stage as the spotlight shines down on him giving him a superstar appearance.

_So both of us are mad for nothing (fighting for)_

_nothing, (crying for)_

_nothing... (oohh)_

He sways his body in a sensual motion making the girls fall head over heels. His voice is still sounding serious and full of emotion to convey his feelings into the lyrics. Fionna wonders if he is trying to tell her something…

_When we won't let it go for nothing,_

_nothing,_

_it should be nothing_

_to a love like what we got oh baby_

She listens closely to the lyrics of the song noting the meaning of them. Knowing that she hasn't been talking to a certain someone all that much. Without even telling him the reason why. She lowers her head, but picks it back up as she hears the voice as if it's singing directly to her.

_I know sometimes it's gonna rain,_

_But baby can we make up now_

_cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)_

He certainly is a little drunk, but it seems like he's in control of his actions right at that moment. He points over the crowd again. His hand stops over Fionna`s table and onto her. And a little bit on Finn. Her friends all look back at her too see her reaction. A slightly shocked, sad, and guilty one.

_girl I don't want to go to bed mad at you_

_and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me_

_no I don't want to go to bed mad at you_

_and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo)_

His hat tilts up a little bit, but no one can see his face. Only the sound of his voice could identify him. People from outside hear the music playing from inside and walk on inside to join the listening crowd.

_Oh baby this love ain't gone be perfect, (perfect perfect oh no)_

Seeming to be watching her and her only. His voice soothes the crowd getting them to feel what he felt in his heart and what he wanted to say but really couldn't. Deep down inside.

_And just how good it's gonna be_

_We can fuss and we can fight long as everything is alright between us before we go to sleep..._

The figure on the stage looks up again to see the crowd slowly moving their bodies to the beats of the song. Everyone focused on him, his voice, and the lyrics of the sound he was giving out.

_Baby we're gonna be..._

_Happy... Baby..._

_ohhhh...ohhhh_

_I know sometimes it's gonna rain,_

_But baby can we make up now_

_cause' I can't sleep through the pain (can't sleep through the pain)_

_girl I don't want to go to bed mad at you_

_and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me_

_no I don't want to go to bed mad at you_

_and I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me (oh noo, nooo, noo)_

The sound of a piano plays on out as the figure puts the mic back on the stand. The crowd around the stage stands up to clap and cheer for him as he exits the stage.

"What does he mean by doing this?"

Fionna jumps up from the booth and runs straight toward him as he walks through the crowd of fans. Her friends also head off to find her to see where she's going to. At the same time, Marceline and her friends are on their way over their too. She reaches him and throws off his hat to reveal his identity...

"Marshall?" she looks up into his eyes. Her face showing love and remorse for him.

He looks back to her with the same look. "Fionna, I'm so sorry." he starts to explain.

"Please just tell me… what happened that night. Why were you so drunk? Why did you kiss Marceline?" Fionna was fighting back tears.

Seeing the pain in her face, "That night, my friends and I were just having a couple of shots. Then I got drunk because of all the drinks they were giving me…"

All of a sudden he saw Marceline and her friends walking towards them…

"Crap."

"What?" Fionna is confused, but then sees the source of his curse.

"Dammit!" she hurries her walking getting the girls to do the same.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Marceline asks smartly almost getting in Fionna's face.

Fionna rolls her eyes. "I'm talking to him until you rudely interrupted. So if you'll just see your way OUT of this conversation!"

People around them. "Oooh!"

Marceline scoffs. "Fuck that. I'm seeing my way IN since the one you trying to talk to is MY man, bitch!"

"HA!" her friends behind her snicker. Fionna shakes her head. "Whatever ho." she goes to try to talk to Marshall again, but Marceline stops her.

"HEY! WHY DON'T YOU TAKE YOUR HUNGRY ASS BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" Marceline steps in front of Fionna.

"The fuck that supposed to mean?" she looks the vampire girl up and down.

"I saw your hungry ass chowing down on those hot wings. I'm surprised you're not as fat as hell by the way you eat."

A blush appears on her face as her friends and some others laugh. "Fuck off!"

PB comes up behind her and grabs her arm. "Fionna, calm down. It's not worth it."

"No, she's getting in the way AGAIN! This time she's gonna get what's coming to her!" Fionna tells her as she tries to break free.

"Fionna, please calm down." Marshall comes between them again.

Marceline snaps to him. "Don't even fucking talk to that slut anymore!" she yells to him. "You're MY man, remember!"

"That's right, he has been with me after he met you!" Marceline says once again to clarify.

Marshall covers Marceline's mouth to stop her from saying another more, but it's clearly too late.

Everyone surrounding them grows quiet hearing the comment. Fionna lowers her eyes to the ground and clenches her fist. Her whole outlook changes.

_HE cheated on me with HER and then HAD the NERVE to FUCKING go out with her after I left him!_

_What the fuck is that shit!_

"Ha, got nothing to say?" Marceline says when she gets free from Marshall's grasps.

"NOT SO TOUGH NOW, ARE YOU!"

Fionna takes a step back and punches Marceline dead in the mouth drawing blood. Marceline falls back, but picks herself back up as she wipes the blood from her lip.

Someone in the crowd screams out.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Fionna goes grabs Marceline's arm and drags her to the floor and starts wailing on her. Pounding her head hard with her fists. Marceline tries desperately to get the upper hand by grabbing onto Fionna's hair, but fails. So she tries another tactic. She grabs Fionna's legs and flips her over and starts to pull at her hair.

She's able to get a few punches in before Marshall pulls Marceline off of her. Or really until Fionna kicks her off. PB helps Fionna up as Marshall holds Marceline back.

"THAT'S WHY HE'S WITH ME AND NOT YOU'RE CRAZY ASS!"

Marshall tries to quiet her once again as Fionna just shakes her head in disbelief as she fixes herself up a bit. He didn't want it to come out like this. Now, there really is going to be trouble.

"Fionna, I'm sorry..." She runs off disappearing among surrounding people.

_Oh, I got something for his ass!_

_To think I've actually still loved him after he's done all this..._

PB and Michael look into the crowd to look for Fionna and their eyes land on the stage. Fionna grabs the mic as the D.J. cues the music. Everyone turns their heads to the sound of her voice and of the angelic melody.

**[Not Anymore- LaToya]**

_This is dedicated to_

_This, this, this is dedicated to_

_Well, if you feel what I'm feeling this is dedicated to you_

Everyone is stunned by hearing her soft, yet strong voice sing out the lyrics perfectly and at the right note. Even the girls behind the stage run out to see who's singing that well.

_Well, I've been the super-girlfriend, let you think that nothing bother me_

_Like when you got out with your friends and people bring me back the stories_

_The stories about them other girls, about this one and that one and those three_

_So when I ask a simple question, where were you last night, you wanna yell and scream_

_And try to flip it on me_

She waves out onto the crowd watching her in wonderment and admiration. Marshall knows what she's trying to tell him, and his heart slowly starts to feel heavy with sorrow and pain. Unlike never before.

_No, no, no, no_

_Is anybody else just fed up?_

_If you heard it all before then right where you are just get up, ey_

Fionna wipes her face to get rid of the tears as they watch her. She shakes her head slowly back and forth and shrugs as if someone asked her the question right then. This is a big blow to Marshall now.

_Somebody say I don't it want anymore_

_I don't want it anymore_

_Because I've dried my eyes and I realized I deserve somebody that'll treat me right_

She waves her hand back and forth in the air in a slow motion. She moves about the stage moving her body sensually to the beats and rhythm of the song.

_Somebody say I don't it want anymore_

_I don't want it anymore_

_Because I know my worth so you can keep that drama, I don't want it anymore_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Not anymore_

The song conveys her feelings almost perfectly. She sings till her hearts content making sure everyone could feel her emotions through the song.

_No more settling for less_

_I've looking for that kind of man that's gonna give his best 'cause I'm giving my best_

_A man that wants to cherish this and knows exactly how to move me_

_Not some little silly boy who wants my goodies 'cause he took me to the movies_

_No, no, no, no_

_Is anybody else just fed up?_

_If you heard it all before then right where you are just get up, ey_

_[Repeat]_

_Somebody say I don't it want anymore_

_I don't want it anymore_

She jumps off of the stage and strolls boldly through the crowd as they part for her. She stops in front of Marshall and Marceline. She doesn't pay any mind to the half beaten girl. Her eyes only on him.

_Because I've dried my eyes and I realized I deserve somebody that'll treat me right_

_[Repeat]_

_Somebody say I don't it want anymore_

_I don't want it anymore_

_Because I know my worth so you can keep that drama, I don't want it anymore_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Not anymore_

_This is dedicated to_

_This, this, this, this is dedicated to_

_Well, if you feel what I'm feeling this is dedicated to you_

Fionna stops right in front of Marshall and looks him deep in the eyes. With both anger and disappointment. Her voice getting stronger and stronger and louder by the second. She points directly to him and continues till the end.

_Somebody say I don't it want anymore_

_I don't want it anymore_

_Because I've dried my eyes and I realized I deserve somebody that'll treat me right_

_Somebody say I don't it want anymore_

_I don't want it anymore_

_Because I know my worth so you can keep that drama, I don't want it anymore_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Not anymore_

**And with that, Fionna drops the mic runs out the bar as quick as possible. Her friends yell after her to come back, but it's no use. The night is cold and windy, so she holds her sides and shivers as the blast of air hits her. She continues to run with Marshall coming after her...**


	7. Even More Trouble

"Fionna, wait!" Marshall says, grabbing her arm before she could run any further. She immediately tried desperately to get away from his grasp.

"LET ME GO!" Fionna yelled. She kicked Marshall, which made him let her go. She picked up a broken beer bottle by the curb of the sidewalk and threw it at Marshall`s head. Since he was slightly drunk, it didn`t hurt him as much.

The side of his head was bleeding a little bit. He looked up at Fionna. "Nice shot."

Fionna was silent.

"Come on, you know I didn`t mean to hurt you, right?" Marshall asks.

"NO! YOU CHEATED ON ME! THAT`S WHAT YOU DID! WHAT KIND OF GUY ARE YOU?! ARE YOU THE TYPE THAT ACTUALLY LOVES GIRLS FOR WHO THEY ARE? OR ARE YOU THE TYPE OF GUY THAT RUNS AROUND, CHEATING AND BREAKING PROMISES?" Fionna starts to sob.

"I loved you a lot Marshall, but after what happened, I just can`t. You hurt me too much. Even when we met. You always said you loved me. But… you broke your promises. ALL of them. That`s why I turned to Finn. He comforted me, he told me things that were TRUE about me. About how I was beautiful and everything. And when you HIT me..." She couldn`t talk anymore. She started sobbing uncontrollably, and Marshall felt regret of hitting her that day.

Marshall hugged her. "I`m so sorry…" Fionna nodded slightly and after a few minutes, they were silent, until Marshall said, "Fionna, I know what I did was wrong. But… I couldn`t control myself either. I just want us to be together again."

"But what about Finn and Marceline?"

Marshall didn`t know what to do about Finn. Of course Finn likes Fionna too, but if they were together again, there would be more trouble. Especially with Marceline.

"We`ll figure something out."

And with that, they both walked back inside. Fionna`s eyes were a little red from crying, so Finn walked up to her grabbing her hand. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He glared at Marshall.

Marshall showed no anger. "Dude why are you mad at me?"

Finn then punched Marshall in the face. Marshall staggered back and fell to the ground, his head bleeding even more now. There was a bruise forming on his left cheek.

"FINN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Fionna pushed Finn out of the way, rushing to Marshall`s side.

"Marshall, are you okay?" PB and Michael went to go get help.

All of a sudden, Finn lost his temper. He grabbed Fionna. "YOUR MINE, NOT HIS! HE CHEATED ON YOU! I1M MORE WOTH IT THAN HE IS, HOW DARE YOU GO TALK TO… TO… THAT CHEATER!"

Fionna flinched and cried.

Marshall soon fell unconscious, hearing Fionna scream his name…

Everyone was crowded around Marshall until the paramedics came. Finn took Fionna to his place when no one was looking. He had something in mind to make Fionna his once and for all…

**At Finn`s house…**

(Fionna POV.)

"You`re staying with me from now on Fionna."

"NO! I LOVE MARSHALL, NOT YOU! I NEVER LOVED YOU THAT WAY!"

Without even batting an eye, his hand smacks me across the face knocking me to the floor with a hard thud. Blocking my way out of the room. I lay there in a daze as my body rocks back and forth with my mind trying to comprehend what just happened.

Finn angrily stares down at me and bends down to his knees to grab me by my arm to pull me sharply to his face. "Don't you dare try to yell or anything, cause no one can help you."

I start to cry as the hot pain tears at my sensitive skin.

Finn rolls his eyes. "Oh, stop the water works! Look, I'm sorry I had to do that Fionna, but I just got a little ticked at you... Don't you understand that?..." His hand rubs the spot that he hit making me wince in pain.

"NO! I HATE YOU!"

(Normal POV)

His eyes narrow as they pierce straight through her. "What did you say?"

"O-okay, fine. I love you…!" Fionna holds back her tears as she slowly walks to him, and lets him lead her inside his bedroom. Behind her, he closes the door and locks it before walking up behind her to grab forcefully onto her waist.

WHY ARE YOU LETTING HIM DO THIS?

"Aah!" She holds in a scream as she feels his hands caressing her stomach all the way to her thighs, his lips pecking at her cheek slowly moving to her neck to suck hard making her wince, and pulling her back onto his body as he grinds up behind her. She can feel his erection poke at her from behind as well.

"W-what are you-"

"Shhh..." He quiets her as he whispers into her ear and smiles deviously. "You know... I've missed your body so much... and I just can't control myself now..."

Fionna frowns at hearing this and turns her head away from him only to have it forcefully put back in place.

"Look at me when I talk to you, understand that?" He says coldly as one of his hands lifts up her dress. His fingers penetrate into her sensitive flower causing her to yell out in pain from the shock.

Finn smiles wickedly as his hand delves in deeper insider her getting more cries of pain from her. "And stop crying like its hurting you! You know you like it..." His tongue licks her cheek making her cringe. Using his other hand, he pushes the remaining part of her dress up to reveal her bra. Smacking his lips, he tightly grips her right breast and squeezes her nipple tight through her bra.

Fionna sharply gasps as she tries with all her might not to scream. "T-That hurts!"

"Oh, it does, does it? I'm sorry.." He says sarcastically as he switches breasts and squeezes that one just as tight like it really made a difference. Tears flow down Fionna's cheek as she tries to think of something else at that moment in time, but it's really hard to. In an instant, he rips her dress down the middle, unclips and tosses her bra to the side, and slides down her panties to the floor.

"But that's just your problem not mine!"

Pushing her naked form on the bed, Finn smiles once more as his eyes stare straight into her fearful ones. He unzips his pants and slowly climbs over her on the bed. Fionna breathes heavily as she dreads what's about to happen. Her heart drops completely.

**TO be continued…**

**ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS… SORRY FOR THE BAD ENDING, BUT I`M SOON TO BE MAKING ANOTHER STORY, SO I MIGHT TAKE A BREAK FROM THIS ONE FOR A DAY OR SO. DON`T WORRY, I WONT ABANDON YOU GUYS(:**

**~PEACE!**


	8. It was all just a Dream?

**Okay… so here is Chapter 8 of Love RollerCoaster. (: **

Fionna woke up, screaming. Marshall sprang up, almost punching Fionna in the face. "Fionna, what`s wrong?!"

Fionna looked around. For some reason she was in her bed, in their room. She wasn`t at Finn`s house. It was all just a dream…? But what about Marshall singing to her? And what about Finn? She sighed and tried to calm down. "I… I`m fine… I just had a bad dream."

Marshall put his arm around Fionna. "What was it about?"

Fionna told him the whole story about him cheating on her, Finn and her going to the club, them singing, and when Finn did something to her.

"Hmmm…" Marshall said. "Why were you having a dream about that?" He gently squeezed her upper arm, making her wince.

"I don`t know, really. It just happened, and I keep thinking it means something." Fionna got up from the bed and walked to the balcony. The night air felt cool against her skin. Marshall got up and stood next to her, looking out at the night sky. "So, do you think we can… um?"

"No Marshall. I`m not in the mood now, and besides… I`m afraid you might run off, like in my dream."

Marshall shook his head. "No, why would I say that?" Fionna sighed. "I don`t know."

**The Next Morning…**

Fionna didn`t get much sleep. Her dream felt so real, and she knew something was wrong. Was something wrong? She didn`t know. Maybe it was just an illusion, maybe an omen.

"So," Marshall said sitting next to Fionna on the couch. "You still thinking about that dream?"

"No…" Fionna lied, looking down at her hands. Marshall lifted her face up. "Hey, look at me. Something`s bothering you."

"No there isn`t."

Marshall just stared at Fionna. All of a sudden, he felt his 'downstairs' getting hard as he stared at her. She looked so beautiful, especially in the morning.

Fionna was starting to feel a little grumpy and turned away from Marshall. She didn`t like how he was staring at her, and she felt that her dream was so real she HAD to be mad at him. She then feels Marshall gently push her down to the couch.

She feels his body slowly climb on top of hers and his hands trace down her curves to her lower waist and under her gown. _No, not again.._ She's alarmed, but she is too weak to resistance, and can't fight back the feeling she has for him. Her legs wrap around his waist as she feels his member poke through his pants and gently rub her flower down below. Fionna moans through his mouth as she felt his finger rub through her already wet panties. He strokes her pussy making her moan in delight and pleasure as she cums little by little getting herself and his fingers wet. Marshall pulls back the straps of her dress down and over her breasts. His tongue licks over her left breasts getting her nipples hard, and at the same time still fingering her gently then harder as her moans grow louder by the second.

He stops for a second and completely peels off her dress leaving her naked before him. His eyes only filled with lust. She pouts at the very thought, but he ignores it and starts to kiss and suck around her neck to her chest. Her body tingles with ecstasy feeling his tongue lick all over her. He slowly moves down her body over her stomach, over her belly button, and to her waist. His tongue tickles her skin getting her to giggle as he then massages her pussy with his fingers. He pushes one finger inside making her scream out and throw her head back. His moves in a slow motion again and gradually speeds up as his finger gets soaked in her cum.

"F-fasterr..." she moans lowly as she rubs the back of his head as he goes deeper into her pussy.

He stops briefly and looks at her with a grin. "What was that? I didn't hear you?" he teases a bit. He slows his pace as he felt her climax about to come soon. She groans and complains.

"Stop doing that!" Fionna almost screams as she completely forgets his true intentions. Marshall smiles again, _Damn, gotta hurry this along..._ He realizes and slightly frowns, so stops his teasing. He pumps his finger in and out of her pussy getting her to scream. Her walls soon squeeze around his finger as she cums hard on him and the couch. Marshall's tongue licks up all her essence in a seconds. Her body lays in heavy breathing as he gets up from the couch. She watches him pulls his pants, boxers, shoes, and shirt off showing his long and thick erection. A nice 10.5 inches. The sight of it makes her blush as he crawls over her already tired body. He lends down and pecks her lips once again as he positions himself above her pussy. Slowly, he pushes himself inside getting through her tight walls. He rubs her pussy lips with the head teasing it, and begins to push more in her.

Fionna grips his back as she feels him push on in, and screams out as he gets it all the way in. In a good pace, he pumps inside her making her body fill up with pleasure. She slowly cums making the couch and Marshall wetter.

"Go f-fasterr!" she groans as she struggles to catch her breath. To her wish, he does and doesn't slow down. He grips the side of the couch behind her and goes in harder and harder and faster and faster. He goes in deep making her scream and curse feeling it all insider her build up the pleasure. All too soon, he makes her reach her climax, and she screams his name as her body falls back on the bed in exhaustion. It's just what he wanted. He slows his pace, and humps her slowly and soon cums inside her as she felt herself being filled up with his seed. Marshall kisses her again and rubs her head as he does.

All of a sudden Marshall`s phone vibrates. He picks it up and looks at the text.

He gets up and starts getting dressed. Fionna clips her bra back on. "Marshy, where are you going?"

"I`ll be back," Marshall says, kissing Fionna`s cheek. "I promise."

_I promise…_

Wait, promise? Didn't that sound familiar?


	9. Whats going to Happen?

_How could this be…?_

Fionna paced around the living room. _Was it all really a dream? But it felt so real, Finn and Marshall… am I just going bonkers? I am pretty sure it was real… if it isn`t… THIS DOESN`T MAKE ANY SENSE!_

She sits down on the couch and grabs the laptop. It was time she went on IM, for a change. The moment she was online, a welcome back message appeared in inbox.

**FINNTHEBESTXD: HEY FIONNA. (:**

**FIONNALOVESYOU: HI…**

Fionna was cautious while talking to Finn. She knew she had to be, since he did God knows what with her… in her dream?

**FINNTHEBESTXD: YOU WNT TO HANG OUT? WE HAVEN`T SEEN EACH OTHR IN 2 DAYS.**

**FIONNALOVESYOU: 2 DAYS? WUT?**

2 days? Was it possible she imagined him doing stuff to her? Did he really like her? Would he ever do inappropriate things to her?

**FINNTHEBESTXD: REMEMBR WE WENT TO THE CLUB? YOU PASSED OUT AFTR MARSHALL WAS SINGING. I THINK IT WAS BECUZ U TOOK TO MANY SHOTS… ):**

_Really? So it was all true, except where Finn raped me?_

**FIONNALOVESYOU: WHAT HAPPENED AFTER I PASSED OUT?**

**FINNTHEBESTXD: WELL, MARSHALL FREAKED OUT, SO HE TOOK YOU HOME TO REST… I COULDA DUN THAT, BUT NO…**

**FIONNALOVESYOU: HMMM… I SEE. =l**

So she really did dream that. It all made sense now.

But she still wasn`t sure. Could it be possible that Finn was lying? If he was, why didn`t he do anything yet?

_It`s because I`m not at his house. But why didn`t Marshall say anything? Did he really care at all?_

**FINNTHEBESTXD: SO DO YOU STILL WANT TOO?**

**FIONNALOVESYOU: WANT TOO WUT?**

**FINNTHEBESTXD: HANG OUT? I MISS YOU. ):**

**FIONNALOVESYOU: …HMMM**

Will Finn find out if she lied? No she couldn`t lie… she just couldn't. Maybe she should just test it out to see if it`s true.

**FIONNALOVESYOU: BUT IM WITH MARSHALL RITE NOW**

**FINNTHEBESTXD: YEAH RITE I KNOW HE`S NOT WIT U. **

**FIONNALOVESYOU: HOW DO YOU KNOW. YOU HAVE NO PROOF.**

**FINNTHEBESTXD: OK MAYBE I DON'T, BUT I KNO HES NOT WIT U. CANT U ATLEAST HANG OUT?**

**FIONNALOVESYOU: ALRIGHT. ILL BE THERE IN AN HOUR.**

_**FIONNA HAS SIGNED OFF AT 11:30 AM**_

Fionna shut her laptop and put it on the table. She was about to go upstairs when she heard the front door open.

"Marshall? You`re back already?"

Marshall looked at her, taking his shoes off. "Yeah, I promised didn`t I?"

"Where`d you run off to this time?"

"Nowhere. So where are YOU going."

"Well Finn wanted me to hang out with him alone, which was pretty weird. But you can come with me if you want. It`s going to be awkward at first, just saying."

Marshall thought about it. He didn`t like Finn as much, and he knew Finn had a pretty messed up mind sometimes. He knew that for Fionna`s safety, he had to go with her, just in case.

"Okay, I`ll go with you."

"I`m going to go get ready."

Marshall had a bad feeling about Finn. But what was it?


	10. Jealousy cant win over love

**When Marshall and Fionna went to Finn`s house…**

Fionna and Marshall were just sitting on the couch, all three of them. Fionna in the middle, Marshall on the left, and Finn on the right.

"Where`s Jake?" Marshall flicks a piece of fuzz of the couch.

Finn looks at Marshall cautiously. "He went on a date with Cake."

Fionna giggles. "Maybe that`s why she didn`t tell me where she was going." Finn grins and Marshall rolls his eyes. "Hey, Finn, what movie do you want to watch?" Fionna scoots closer to Marshall to prepare for the worse.

Finn sees this and smirks, while Marshall is just staring at the blank TV screen. "Hey, why don`t we watch _Dead Silence_?" Marshall looks straight into Finn`s eyes. "Yeah sure."

Fionna widens her eyes. "Is that movie scary?"

"Yeah, if you don`t want to watch it, then we can watch something else." Finn gets up and ruffles through the disk rack.

"Okay, we can watch _Dead Silence_ I guess."

Finn takes the CD out of the cazse and puts it in the CD, player. He turns the TV on and presses Play.

_**During the movie, Fionna has a pillow in her arms. She raises the pillow close to her face when the Lisa puts the doll, sitting straight up under a blanket. She guessed about what will happen when all of a sudden, when Lisa lifts the blanket, and the doll sprang out at her, coming to life. She falls to the floor, screaming when the doll ripped her tongue out. Fionna scoots closer to Marshall. She was shaking and she covered her face with the pillow until when Jamie comes back.**_

_**Marshall puts his arms around Fionna. Finn looks at Marshall with jealousy, crossing his looks at Fionna. "Fionna there`s no more scary parts yet." Fionna then gets back to her original spot in the middle, and Marshall glares at Finn. He knew what Finn was doing. After awhile, the scary scene comes back on. Mary Shaw was a famous ventriloquist whose ambition was to make the perfect puppet. One night, at a performance attended by Henry, a young boy named Michael (Steven Taylor) heckled her, claiming that he could see Mary's lips moving. Mary quickly rebuffed this by presenting herself and Billy talking at the same time, and impressed the entire audience while also telling the boy, "Now, who's the dummy?." Michael went missing shortly after. While his body was never found, Shaw was blamed, and the village murdered her by cutting her tongue out. Her final wish was to turn her body into a ventriloquist's puppet and to be buried with her 101 puppets. Henry, at a very young age, wandered into his fathers mortuary and accidentally knocked the coffin over. Shaw's body came to life and she began approaching Henry. He survived because he covered his mouth to keep from screaming; Mary can only kill her victims when they scream. Henry's father then burst into the room, and discovered Henry cowering in the corner and Shaw's body on the floor.**_

_**Fionna raises the pillow close to her eyes, seeing Mary Shaw`s face. Finn scoots a bit closer to Fionna without her knowing, since she was so scared. Marshall looks at Finn and shakes his head. Finn smirks and puts his hand near Fionna.**_

_**Jamie investigates the theater and finds Shaw's dressing room. He discovers an old book with plans to make the perfect puppet. Jamie confronts his father and learns that the missing boy was his great-uncle. His father tells him that the boy's family, who was rich and respected by the entire community, murdered Shaw by forcing her to scream and then cut out her tongue. Other people of the village helped them in doing the task. The men involved were then killed off one by one, found with their tongues ripped out. Their wives, children, and children's children all suffered the same fate; Jamie's father deliberately drove Jamie away to try and spare him from that fate. His father then tells him Shaw will come back for them. Lipton tells Jamie that he exhumed Shaw's puppets' graves and that all of them are missing. Jamie then receives a phone call from Henry, telling him to go to the theater, when in truth Henry had just been murdered by Mary Shaw; when she takes her victims' tongues, she acquires their voices.**_

_**Fionna looks at Finn`s hand, then looks at him, with her wide blue eyes. She looked really scared. Finn felt guilty, but then glares at Marshall when he sees him holding her hand. Fionna sensed that jealousy was starting to form.**_

_**With the detective following close behind, Jamie returns to the theater and Shaw's living quarters. Discovering a hidden back room, they find the body of Michael Ashen, murdered by Mary Shaw, strung up like a marionette, and 100 of Shaw's puppets. Michael was kidnapped by Mary Shaw and treated him as her twisted version of a beloved son after his corpse was turned into a puppet, symbolizing that Mary Shaw always wanted to have children but was unable to do so, thus using dummies to compensate with her frustration. Suddenly, one of the dolls begins talking to them. The doll, possessed by Shaw, tells them she wants to silence those who silenced her, and that she killed Lisa because she was pregnant. Shaw herself appears behind the doll, but Lipton shoots the doll and she disappears. She then begins materializing via the other dolls. Realizing that destroying all the dolls is Shaw's weakness, they set the room on fire and run from the theater with Shaw's ghost chasing them. When the catwalk in which they are running collapses, Shaw kills Lipton in mid-fall after he screams. Jamie escapes as the theater burns down, destroying all of Shaw's dolls, putting an end to her reign of terror.**_

_**Jamie realizes that Billy is the only remaining puppet, and that the only way to get rid of Shaw is to destroy him. He goes to Henry, with who he had left Billy, only to discover that he is dead with his tongue ripped out. After Marion tells Jamie that his father took the doll, he returns to his father's house to destroy Billy. When he arrives, Mary Shaw reappears, but is forced to retreat when Jamie throws Billy into the fireplace. Jamie finds his father in his wheelchair, staring blankly. As he approaches him, Jamie is horrified as he discovers his father is dead, with his entire back hollowed out and replaced with a wooden shaft used in ventriloquist dummies. Jamie realizes his father had been wearing the same suit, and Ella had been at his side the entire time with her hand behind his back. As Mary Shaw's "perfect doll", Ella appears to Jamie, asking "Now who's the dummy?" Jamie screams and Mary Shaw materializes through Ella, ripping Jamie`s tongue out. Jamie becomes a doll, shown in Mary Shaw's photo album.**_

_**Fionna is breathing heavily seeing Mary Shaw`s face. She covers her face with the pillow and scoots into Marshall`s arms. Marshall looks at Fionna and glares at Finn.**_

Finn just stares back at Marshall. "What did I do?!"

"You put on this movie."

"HEY she was the one who wanted to watch it."

"Well you could`ve asked for something else."

"Whatever."

Fionna looks up. "Is the movie over?" Marshall nods and smiles. Finn tries to control his jealousy and anger. "Okay, good. I`m so scared, my heart is, like, beating really fast." Finn smirks. "I felt the same way when I watched the movie the first time. I wonder… hey Marshall were you scared?"

Marshall shakes his head. During the movie, he showed no emotion, which he wasn`t scared at all. Finn just stares at him.

"Excuse me. I'm gonna use the bathroom," Fionna jumps up and goes to the bathroom. But then she stops midway, looking at the guys. "Are you sure you guys wont fight or yell or anything?" She's unsure whether she should leave the two alone in the same room.

"Yeah, were going to be talking, and drinking tea on the telly." Marshall jokes, looking at the tea on the table. Finn rolls his eyes. "Ha ha ha."

Fionna giggles. "Okay, well I`ll be in the bathroom, you guys be good." She goes to the bathroom and closes the door, which meant the two were all alone.

Marshall grabs a chair and sits across from Finn and stares him in the face. Finn stares at him back. Both boys giving one another glares and signs of anger.

_Is this a staring contest or what?_

Finn is far from giving in Marshall`s death glares and continues to stare at him. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"I don't know. You tell me?" Marshall asks in a smart tone. "Wait, don't tell me. In fact, tell me what the hell am you looking at?

Finn scoffs. "A jackass."

Marshall scoffs also and shakes his head. "Of course."

"Yeah."

The two stop talking and continue to have their stone cold stares at each other.

"Why the hell are you here?" Finn finally asks.

Marshall grins. "To be here for Fionna of course."

Finn smirks. "I never even invited you, and I find that really hard to believe."

Marshall chuckles shortly. "Again?"

"Yeah again! Look, it doesn't even matter. The only reason you're is to make me jealous to see her with her!"

"Ha, that's rich!"

Finn rolls his eyes. "Oh, really and why in the hell is that?"

Marshall jumps up and gets right in his face. "The only reason I'm here is because I'm doing something you failed to do with Fionna!"

Finn remembers the time when he and Fionna were dating. He also, like Marshall, hit her. He always neglected and used Fionna. He regretted this, and he wonders why Fionna never said anything about it.

Finn just looks at his hands.

The statement stings Finn a great deal making him grimace. He sits back on the couch unable to say a thing back to him. And even if he did, it wouldn't be able to stand up against Marshall's word.

"Anything to say to that? Huh, Finn?"

No response comes from Finn.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Marshall scoffs as he goes back to his seat.

Finn`s eyes narrow as he clenches his hands into fists trying to hold back his anger.

All of a sudden Fionna comes back into the room. "Hello! You guys okay?"

Marshall smiles. "Yeah were fine."

Finn just shakes his head. _What a dumbass._


	11. Desire

**HEELLLOOOOO EVERYONE! SORRY FOR THE DELAY! NOW, BACK TO THE STORY…**

_**When Marshall and Fionna got home…**_

Fionna and Marshall both took off their shoes and placed it next to the front door. "Hey, Marshall," Fionna says as they walk upstairs. "Why did Finn look so angry?"

Marshall tried not to smile. "I don`t know, he`s probably jealous that I`m with you."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, first of all, during the movie, he kept on looking at me while you were covering your eyes. He looked all jealous, and when you went to the bathroom, he called me a jackass. Second of all, he failed to do something that I couldn`t do for you, and third of all, he knew what he did wrong when he was dating you before."

Fionna tries to fight back tears remembering when Finn hit her and neglected her back then. "W-wait, how did you know?"

"I just know Fionna. But he learned his lesson, and he won't ever hurt you again."

_How can he be so sure?_

_**Flashback…**_

"_Where were you?" Fionna is waiting at the front door, where Finn is taking off his coat. _

_Finn shakes his head and smirks. "Your acting that way again, huh?"_

_Fionna stomped her foot. "DUDE, you didn`t even give me ONE phone call. NOT ONE. And you expect me to forgive you for this shit? You been doing this for the past few months! What makes you think you can run off like…"_

"_Just shut up." Finn pushed past her and sits down on the couch in the living room, turning on the TV._

_Oh hell no…_

_Fionna steps in front of him, blocking his view from the TV. She crosses her arms and stares down at him while he looks up at her. Finn rolls his eyes. "Move." _

"_No, I`m not through with you yet. WHERE were you?"_

"_I was nowhere. All I did was hang out with the guys, that`s it."_

"_Okay, then how do you explain this…"_

_Fionna holds up Finn`s phone, showing him the scrolled texts she was looking at. Finn felt his pockets. "Wait, how did you get that?!" Fionna smirks. "Not that smart now, eh? Who`s Tina?"_

_Finn looks away from Fionna. "No one."_

_Fionna shakes her head looking through the texts. "Oh, so you`re having an affair with someone else? Wow, I can`t believe I didn`t know that. I thought you were a nice guy and all, but I guess I was wrong." She places his phone on the table and walks to the door. _

"_Woah, where are you going?" Finn runs up and grabs her arm. Fionna tries to get away from his grip. "Somewhere, but I`m not telling you since you won`t tell me."_

"_TELL ME." Finn yells, making Fionna flinch. She started getting scared when Finn was glaring at her. _

"_Let me go," Fionna says, avoiding eye contact with him. Finn shakes his head. Fionna tries slapping him with her other hand, but Finn got to her first._

_SLAP! His hand left a red mark on her face as she fell on the floor. She tried not to cry, and she put her hand on her left cheek. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"_

"_TELL ME WHERE THE FUCK YOUR GOING!"_

"_NO!"_

_Finn grabbed Fionna. He smirked, anger boiling up inside him. "Fionna, you better tell me before I do something far more worse." _

_Her left cheek stung as she said, "No. I`m not telling you. You won`t tell me, and I won`t tell you, so hah. How come you can and I can`t?"_

_She had a point, but that just made Finn more angry. He threw Fionna against the wall. She slid to the floor and she started to sob. Her tears wouldn`t stop. "FINN STOP!"_

_Finn just grimaced, as he put his hand to his forehead. "No, you deserve this."_

_Fionna glared at him, tears falling from her face. Her lower spine hurt. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN HURT THE PERSON YOU LOVE, YET YOU STILL RUN OFF ACTING LIKE YOU DO LOVE THEM, BUT YOU DON`T!"_

_Finn crossed his arms, staring down at Fionna. "Hey, I can do whatever I want."_

_That comment of his made her feel as though her heart just stopped. She looked at her hand and sighed, tears falling from her eyes. "You`re right. Just do whatever you want."_

_Finn didn`t expect this comment from Fionna. "Wait, what?"_

_Fionna stood up, looking Finn in the eyes with sadness. "I said do whatever you want. Hurt me, have an affair with someone else. It`s as though I don`t matter to you anymore. You`re right." She felt as though she wasn`t worth it in this world. She grabbed a knife from the knife holder and placed it in Finn`s hands._

_Finn looked at her, feeling guilty._

"_Just do it fast, okay?" She closed her eyes, trying not to make a sound. Finn looked at Fionna, the knife, then at Fionna again. _

_Fionna heard the knife falling to the floor, and the next thing she knew, Finn was hugging her tight. She heard him sniffling, and she looked up at him. His eyes were getting watery. "Wait, why are you crying?"_

_Finn hugged her tighter. "Please just don`t." Fionna started crying, and she cried onto Finn`s shoulder. Finn felt really guilty. Why would Fionna mention something so… crazy? Did she want him to kill her? Or was she trying to make him feel bad?_

_Finn didn`t care right, now, so he continued hugging Fionna. He felt Fionna go limp in his arms, and he looked down at her. She fell asleep, from the stress and the pain. Her left cheek was red, and There were a few tears remaining on her face._

_Seeing her like this made him regret hitting her. He slowly picked up Fionna and carried her upstairs to their room. He layed her down on the bed, and went to go get a pack of ice for her._

_After that long incident, he continued doing the same thing. Hurting her, getting more aggressive. Fionna is usually by herself at home. Sometimes he will even be gone for a day. Fionna had enough and decided that she needed a change…_

_**End of Flashback…**_

Fionna sat down on the bed and tried not to cry. She was suffering through a lot of stress, and she felt like she was getting more weak each day. Marshall sat down on the bed next to her. "Hey, Fionna, what`s wrong?" He saw her eyes were starting to tear up. He grabbed her hand, holding it tight. "Fionna, what`s making you cry again? Did I say something wrong?"

Fionna shook her head, wiping her tears away with her other hand. "No, it`s not that. It`s just, everytime I think about me and Finn, it just makes me more upset." She looked away from Marshall, and Marshall knew how much this could affect Fionna. He thought about what he should do to make her stop crying. But nothing came to mind. Marshall got up and closed the window, while Fionna lied down on the bed, wrapping her self with some of the blanket. Marshall took off his coat and hung it up on the hanger in the closet.

"Fionna, maybe you should change."

Fionna got up and went to put on her boy shorts and tank top. She started walking to the bathroom when Marshall said, "Hey, why can`t you change in here?"

"Because I can, silly." Fionna smiled and walked into the bathroom to change. Marshall smirked and lied down on the left side of the bed, waiting for Fionna. He started getting impatient. "FiFi, Hurry up, damn you take so long."

"Hey, us girls can take this long if we want too." She walked out of the bathroom, her long blond hair flowing as she walked to the right side of the bed next to Marshall. Marshall liked how beautiful she looked, even more beautiful than Marceline.

They both put the blanket on top of them and tried to go to sleep. Fionna just lied down on her right side and dazed off. Marshall wanted her warmth near him, and he knew that Fionna was naked under the covers. Why? Because she does this when it gets a little hot in the room. He scooted towards Fionna and blew on her hair, making her nearly fall off the bed.

"Hey!" Fionna smiled. She turned to look at Marshall. "What`s up with you?" She smirked. She knew he felt horny because of the way he was staring at her.

_Not this again…_

She turned away from Marshall, ignoring his needs, trying not to smile. She soon tried falling asleep when she felt his hand brush against her butt. She giggled and looked at him.

"You`re so damn cute," Marshall says, pecking Fionna on the nose, making her giggle.

**Marshall POV…**

I strip away the bed covers keeping me from her glorious, naked form. My eyes begin to scan over her entire exposed body, and just from the sight of her, I feel my dick hardening within seconds. Seeing Fionna blush from me just staring at her only make me harder as I lower her pretty face to mine to peck and lick her warm lips. We both moan into each others mouths creating more heat and tension between us. I slowly begin to move my lips lower on her warmed body making sure to leave no spot untouched. Fionna holds her arms up on the headboard as I continue to lick and teasingly bite at her delicate skin. Moaning lowly, she begins to rock her hips back and forth with much ease on me. Feeling her do so, I smile as I start at her neck and move onto her chest.

Facing her breasts, both hands grab each getting her to cry out and look down at me.

"Getting a little rougher aren't we?" She smirks and bites her bottom lip.

"You knew it was coming sooner or later." I tell her in a low voice as she continues to rock her hips back and forth in slow motions getting me to groan in pleasure. Greedily, my tongue darts out licking upon her breasts as she lets out another shy moan and starts to grind her hips on me.

"Mmm... fuck..."

I hear her curse as she starts to move herself up and down faster against me making my manhood harder from her movements. I start to let out soft groans as I begin feel the touch of wetness from her pussy drip onto me and the bed under us.

Her moaning gets louder and louder as her wet pussy rubs down against my dick getting both of us hotter and hornier for one another. I continue to lick and suck on each of her breasts getting her nipples hard and wet with my saliva. Fionna slows her grinding down and leans down to kiss along my lips and neck.

I bite gingerly on her left nipple and start to suck on it hard gently pulling it. Using a free hand, I rub the lips of her pussy feeling her juices stick to them. Pushing a finger inside, Fionna screams out from the sudden intrusion and keeps up with her up and down movements.

"Hmmm... mmmm...!" Fionna begins to moan louder and move faster on me as my fingers pull in and out of her tight hole. I bite down harder on her breast and use my tongue to lick across her erect nipple in a back and forth motion getting even more pleasure-filled noises out of her.

"Marshall..!"

Shit.. The way she said my name gets me even harder. I didn't even know that was possible.

"Do it.. F-FASTER!"

Obeying her commands, my fingers push in and out of her faster and faster.

"Faster...!" Fionna bites the bottom of her lip again as she tries to control herself, but it's getting really hard not to.

"I`m getting close!" She screams out again and again as her body starts to tighten up.

"Hmmm! AAHHH!" Her warm walls tighten around my finger as she orgasms spilling her juices onto me. As she slows to a stop, I pull my fingers out of her and hold them up to my mouth to lick them clean. Seeing me do this, Fionna smiles as she breathes heavily due to her climax. She leans back over me to lustfully kiss my lips. Briefly pushing her tongue into my mouth, she tastes the sweetness I got from her. Suddenly and without a warning, both of my hands grab her by the thighs and push her whole body up and over me while she gasp sharply in surprise. I stick my tongue out as I lower her body over my mouth. Fionna's hands grasp the headboard as she lets out a low moan as my tongue delves deep inside her wet pussy. Smiling, I can tell by the way she reacts that she wasn't expecting that.

Using both hands to balance her over me, I suck and lick at her dripping, wet hole.

"MMM... FUCK! IT FEELS SO FUUUCKING GOOOOOOOOOOOD!" Fionna moves herself up and down riding my tongue as it reaches her hot spot. Her hips start to buck back and forth as her second climax prepares to take her over again. She starts to grab at her breasts and squeeze her delicate nipples.

"HHHMMM!" I lick up all escaping streaks of wetness along her thighs and quickly move back to suck on her warm, white flesh. She continues to feel the room with her erotic moaning and sighs of pleasure. As my tongue pushes back into her, her walls start to squeeze tightly as her second orgasm comes.

"AAAHHH!" Her passionate screams comes following a powerful orgasm her thighs and nearly all of my face are covered in clear, sticky juices of hers. I manage to catch and lick up all her juices flowing from her precious flower as she breathes heavily from the amazing sensation.

Pulling back from me, she seductively crawls herself down me to my lower body to grab onto my manhood. Her soft hands' tight grip around my hard flesh makes me hiss.

Fionna watches me closely as her lips hover just above the head of my manhood. Teasing me, from the looks of it.

"Come on, Fifi.." I take a sharp breath. "Don't do me like this.. did I do it to you?" My voice sounding low and full of tension. Wanting her to return the favor.

As if on cue, she sticks her tongue out to lick across the head of my dick making my hands grip the sides of the bed in response. I let out a small groan getting her to smile as her tongue begins to lick back and forth.

Her saliva begins to cover the top of my hard flesh and slowly drips down the side. Seeing this, Fionna moves from the top and starts to lick up and down my shaft like she was licking a lollipop. Hell, I wasn't complaining. It feels absolutely amazing and spine tingling. I lean my head back on the bed and close my eyes as she pleasures me. I feel her lips stroke against my skin as if she's kissing it which she is when I sneak a quick peek. She kisses up my hardened dick up to the head to wrap her lips around the tip.

Slowly and steadily, Fionna suckles on the tip and at the same time swirling her tongue around providing me double the pleasure.

"Fuck..."

I curse again when she begins to push more of me into her warm, welcoming mouth. Her soft lips rubbing against my sensitive skins brings me close to cumming a little too soon, but not yet. I reach up and grab her hair from the back of her head and push her mouth down further onto me. Nearly choking, she looks up at me, and I only give her a smirk.

"Just lending a helping hand." I tell her jokingly and with a glimmer of wanting in my eyes. Leaning back on the bed again, she starts her slow sucking again, but soon picks up speed as I move her head up and down. Using one hand to hold herself up, Fionna takes a free hand and starts to jack me off as she's still licking me up. Tripling my pleasure. My breathing and heart rate increasing making all of my blood rush to my lower region and my body to heat up even warmer than before.

Her hand moves up and down faster at the same time as her lips sliding up and down along my dick. Feeling my orgasm getting closer and closer, my hand grips tighter onto her hair and pulling it hard. I hear her muffled choke as my hard-on hits the back of her throat. Pulling it out a little, she rolls her tongue along my dick.

"F-Fionna... you might wanna...Move.. b-because I'm about to...-"

The feeling of her hands and mouth on me unexpectedly disappear and so does my oncoming orgasm. My eyes snap open in disdain and slightly irritated that she stopped when I was so close. Smiling up at me, Fionna slides my manhood, still wet and shiny with her saliva, in between her soft breasts, The feeling of her soft breasts rubbing against it instantly hardens me once again and brings me back closer to my impending climax.

Fionna moves her breasts up and down my long shaft and soon, uses her soft lips to suck on me again. She swirls her tongue around the tip as it rises to her mouth making me groan and moan louder. I lay back in satisfaction as I grow longer and thicker in her warm mouth. I feel myself about to burst as the look of my face show it.

I'm sure she already knows what's about to happen, but she still keeps right on sucking me away as my manhood bugles in her mouth.

My orgasm makes my body limp and too weak to stop all of my load from spilling into Fionna's mouth. Swallowing all of it, she sucks it all down and licks me clean of my cum.

"You know you're the best at that, right?" I smirk at her as my orgasm starts to wear off.

Wiping her mouth, she smiles and climbs back on top of me. "I better be the ONLY one too!"

Over me once again, Fionna licks her lips as she raises her pussy just above my dick and slowly lowers onto me. She pushes me inside of her as she lets out a short scream before resting herself for a few seconds.

"On top this time..?" I manage to ask her as we both look deep into each others eyes.

All she does is smile before placing both of her hands down on my chests to push me back onto the bed. Without another word from either of us, Fionna slowly lifts up her body up and down as she lets out low moans of pleasure and exhaustion. With each push, her movements increase little by little as our heavy breathing fills the bedroom. She begins to ride me faster and harder as her breasts start to bounce. Licking my lips, I reach up and grab both in each hand. I squeeze them hard getting her to flush bright red from my touch.

Like a pro, she begins to move her lower body around in wide circles increasing my pleasure as well as her own.

She continues her movements at a fast pace, but gradually starts to slow down. Looking up at her eyes, they tell me that she's growing fatigued.

"I-I'm tired.." She explains as she talks through breathes.

I roll my eyes and grab her by the waist starting to move her up and down faster than before whether she wants to or not.

"Hhhmm..!" She closes her eyes tight as I slam her down onto me harder and harder. The sound of her thighs and waist slapping against my own gets me off greatly as I reach back up to grab her firm breasts.

Fionna's breathing grows more and more heavy as I maintain her vigorous bouncing.

I lay her on her side and push my erection back into her. She screams out as I begin to thrust myself in and out of her.

"M-Marshall... please... I-I'm tired...!" She moans out in a soft voice that I can almost barely hear. I mouth bites down onto her neck and one hand takes a hold of her breasts.

"Just a little longer!" I'm able to make out to her. I feel my climax coming again, and I needed to release myself before I would ever think of stopping. I increase my sped as I pound harder into her.

It's starting to become to much for her to keep up. I kiss and lick along her shoulder and up to her neck, her face, and then to gently nibble her ear. There, I whisper,

"Almost there..."

Fionna cheeks flush even harder hearing me tell her that making me smirk. I feel my dick starting to swell up inside of her as my climax is coming to a head.

"J-JUST A L-LITTLE MOOOORREEE!" My voice growing harder and stronger as the rush of ecstasy overcomes my body once again and gives me a sense of relief. I hungrily kiss her lips as I continue to thrust into her as I muffle her screams.

"AAAAHHH!"

I slow my movements as my load pumps into her hole and starts to leak out due to the large amount of it. Fionna rests her head back on my chest as I hold her closely to me while pulling out of her. I turn her face towards mine and kiss her wet lips getting a smile out of her. Laying her head back down, she lets out a big sigh and closes her eyes.

We've endured that much for a good two hours or more. So it's time to rest for while before we have to get back up. And soon, we both soon fall asleep in each others arms.

…


	12. This is How Much I Love You

_**The Next Morning…**_

Marshall woke up, hearing Fionna open the curtains. The light shined at his face, making him pull the covers over him.

"Hey, Sleepyhead, wake up!" Fionna said happily, walking over to Marshall. He still didn`t get up. All he did was groan and turn away from Fionna.

"Hmph." Fionna crossed her arms. "Marshall, get up!"

Still no response.

Fionna smirked. "Okay then, I guess you don`t want to go to the club as my date then. I`ll just go with someone else."

Marshall sprang up. "Wait, what?!"

"We're going to the club tonight, so I`m thinking we should spend more time together before we go." Fionna blushed the way Marshall was staring at her. "Hey, quit staring!" Marshall smirked. "Okay, I`m up. So what are we going to do?"

Fionna haven`t thought about this yet…

"Hey I know," Marshall said, walking to the bathroom. "We should go take a walk to Central Park." He closed the bathroom door shut, and Fionna heard splashing water, so she knows Marshall is probable washing his face.

"Okay, that`s a great idea." Fionna says loud enough for Marshall to hear. She heard a _ding!_ Sound from her computer, which she left on from last night.

She checked her IM, and well who would have thunk that it would be no one other than Finn?

**FINNTHEBESTXD: HI FIFI!**

**FIONNALOVESYOU: HI…**

**FINNTHEBESTXD: WATCHA DOIN TODAY? (;**

**FIONNALOVESYOU: O_O UH… IM GOING TO CENTRAL PARK WITH MARSHALL. WHY?**

**FINNTHEBESTXD: OH. I SEE -_- I WAS GOING TO GO CENTRAL PARK TOO… O_e**

**FIONNALOVESYOU: STALKER. **

**FINNTHEBESTXD: HEY I DIDN`T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE GOING TO THE PARK TOO, SO DON'T YUH THINK IM A STALKER.**

**FIONNALOVESYOU: I WAS KIDDING :P**

**FINNTHEBESTXD: OKAY, GOOD. SO YOU AND MARSHALL LEE ARE STILL TOGETHER HUH…**

**FIONNALOVESYOU: YEAH WHY? O_O**

**FINNTHEBESTXD: IM JUST WONDERING.**

**FIONNALOVESYOU: …**

_**Fionna has signed off at 12:09 AM**_

Marshall walked out of the bathroom, putting a shirt on. "Who you talking to?"

"Finn. He asked what I was doing and I told him we were going to the Park. It turns out he`s going to the park too." Fionna got up and sighed. That dream she had about Finn. It wasn`t real. It was just a dream, and she was relieved about that. Just hopefully he won`t do anything to her.

Marshall smirked. "Well hopefully we don`t run into him." He threw on his jeans. "Anyways, about that dream… why are you still thinking about it?"

Fionna put on her white shorts and blue tank top. "I don`t know… it just seems so real. It`s as though it actually happened."

"Atleast it didn`t." Marshall folded the covers neatly over the bed.

Fionna sighed and put lotion on her arms and legs. "And how do you know if it happened or not?"

"If it did happen, you would be in shock, you wouldn`t have had sex with me, and you would be freaking out about Finn right now."

Marshall did have a point. Fionna sighed. "You are right about that, but I still have this bad feeling about Finn…"

"Don`t worry, he won`t do anything when I`m around."

This comforted Fionna.

_**At the park…**_

Marshall and Fionna were sitting at the snack bar tables, talking.

"Hey what do you think of this?" Fionna showed a picture on her phone of a blue dress.

Marshall smiled. "Yeah you should get that. It`ll look really beautiful on you."

Fionna blushed until she heard a familiar voice. "Sup?"

Finn stood there staring at Fionna. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail, held in place with a blue bow. She wore short white shorts with blue flats, and her once cream colored skin was now a light tan.

Seeing her like this made him nervous. He sat at the table across from them, staring at Marshall cautiously.

"What are you looking at?" Marshall said, staring back at him.

"Nothing." Finn turned to Fionna. "So what`s up?"

Fionna blushed the way Finn was looking at her. "Nothing, just spending time, with my man." Fionna smiles at Marshall. Marshall smirks and looks at Finn. _Hah, told you so. _Finn just shakes his head.

"Im going to go get something. Finn you want anything?" Fionna jumps up from the table.

"No, I`m good."

"What about you Marshall?"

"Coke would be nice." Marshall smiles.

"Okay!" Fionna walks away from the table.

Marshall shakes his head and smiles. "Now that`s what you call cute right there." He stares at Fionna`s butt when she`s waiting in line.

Finn smirks. "Don`t stare at her."

"Why not, huh?"

"Because you can`t."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"But she`s my girlfriend so why don`t you back off for once?" Marshall glares at Finn.

Finn glares back at Marshall. "You know she likes us both, right."

"Yes but she likes me more, so why can`t you just accept that and move on?"

"Because I still like her and you know that. You`re just trying to make me jealous."

"As if. Why would I try to make you jealous? Huh?"

"Because-"

"Hi I`m back!" The two boys look up to see Fionna holding 3 cokes.

"Sorry Finn, I just got you coke whether you want to or not." Fionna smiles, giving the boys each of their drinks.

"Thanks" Both of them said at the same time. Marshall and Finn just looked at each other.

Fionna giggled. "You two are so funny." She looks at her watch. We still got 4 hours. We won`t be here that long, so what you guys want to talk about?"

Marshall stares at Fionna. "How about how beautiful you are?"

Fionna blushed and pretended to flick a piece of lint of her shorts. "Well, okay."

Finn smirked. "Fionna who do you like more? Me or Marshall?" He glared at Marshall.

"Uh… wait what kind of question is that?" Fionna asked, messing with the table cloth, avoiding eye contact with both of the boys.

"Just choose."

Marshall glared at Finn. "Dude, don`t ask that, it`s obvious she likes me more." He takes a sip of his coke.

Finn glared back at him. "Nuh uh, let her choose."

Fionna shakes her head. "I can`t answer that right now, I`m sorry." She blushes and continues messing with the table cloth.

"Okay, I guess." Finn sighed.

_**After that, they all started talking about random things, such as life, internet, sports, and movies. Marshall and Finn were kind of getting along, but they still had a hatred for one another. A while after that, before they had to get ready to leave, Fionna hugged Finn, asking him if he was going to the club. He said yes, hoping to see Fionna here as well. Marshall and Fionna walked home, holding hands, since the park wasn't that far from their house.**_

_**Hours Later…**_

Fionna looks through her closet. She couldn`t choose what to wear, since there were so many clothes to choose from. Marshall already had a white polo shirt on with black jeans and Velcro shoes, while he was waiting for Fionna to get dressed.

He rolled his eyes. "Does it really take girls that long to get dressed?"

"Yep," Fionna smiled at Marshall. She finally chose a short white dress, with black heels. "Were going to be matchy tonight!"

Marshall liked it when Fionna was happy. It just made her look cuter.

Fionna put on her outfit and curled her hair. She then put on blush, baby pink lipstick, eyeliner and mascara.

"Dang you`re slow." Marshall smiled. "You look beautiful."

Fionna blushed. "Thanks you."

Marshall smacked her butt making her giggle. "Come on, we better go."

**At the Club: [9:37 PM]**

**Fionna and Marshall made their way through the crowd to the booth they were assigned at, along with Finn, PB, PG, Michael, and a whole bunch of their other friends.**

"Hi!" PB hugged Fionna. "We missed ya!"

"Same here." Fionna said, smiling.

Marshall smirks seeing Gumball wearing his usual pink.

He tried not to laugh talking to him while Fionna was talking to Finn.

Finn smiled at Fionna. "So, what`s up?"

"Do you always have to ask that everytime we start having a conversation?" Fionna giggled.

"I don`t know, I can`t think of anything else to say."

PB Squealed, interrupting their conversation. "FIONNA! OMG, THE DJ WANTS YOU TO SING A SONG FOR EVERYBODY!" She grabbed Fionna, pulling her to the stage.

Finn grimaced and stared at Fionna in the distance.

Marshall looks in the direction Finn was looking at and saw Fionna on stage.

_Well this should be interesting…_

**The lights slowly turn dim, making everyone silent as they see the most beautiful girl on stage, holding a mic. Fionna takes a deep breath and looks out at the crowd, spotting Finn and Marshall glaring at each other.**

**[Bad Boy- Cascada]**

_Remember the feelings, remember the day_

_My stone heart was breaking_

_My love ran away_

Finn and Marshall look at Fionna, distracted by her voice. Finn felt as though he got stabbed when Fionna sang the next line.

_This moments I knew I would be someone else_

_My love turned around and I fell_

Marshall looked at Finn, who was having a weird expression on his face.

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

The crowd cheers, enjoying Fionna`s singing.

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again_

Marshall smiled, knowing what Fionna was telling him. He knew she was trying to tell Finn something also. Finn crossed his arms.

_You once made this promise_

_To stay by my side_

_But after some time you just pushed me aside_

_You never thought that a girl could be strong_

_Now I'll show you how to go on_

Marshall remembered when he always made promises to her. He would break his promises sometimes, but he still was with Fionna, being there for her. He knew what Finn was missing.

_Be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you in my life again_

Finn looked at Marshall, who was tapping his foot to the rhythm. He knew how Marshall Lee loved music, but this?

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_

_Be my week-end lover_

_But don't be my friend_

_You can be my bad boy_

_But understand_

_That I don't need you again_

_No I don't need you again _

**Once the song was over, the DJ announced people who would be singing, as though it was a contest or something. Next up was…**

**Finn.**

Finn was walking towards the stage, taking the mic from Fionna. Fionna winked at him. "Good luck!" She said cheerfully before hopping off the stage.

The crowd clapped for Finn. Finn didn`t know whether he had good singing, but he knew Fionna always liked his voice, so he might as well do so. All he wanted from her… was to be with her. He loved her too much.

**[With You- Chris Brown]**

_I need you boo, (oh)_

_I gotta see you boo (hey)_

_And the hearts all over the world tonight,_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

Fionna loved this song, and she nearly started to fall in love with Finn`s voice again. But she couldn`t. She loved Marshall, not him.

_Hey! Little mama,_

_Ooh, you're a stunner_

_Hot..little figure,_

_Yes, you're a winner_

_And I'm so glad to be yours,_

_You're a class all your own_

_And.._

_Oh, little cutie_

_When you talk to me_

_I swear the whole world stops_

_You're my sweetheart_

_And I'm so glad that you're mine_

_You are one of a kind and..._

Finn looked out at the crowd. He felt his heart drop every time he saw Fionna with Marshall. He knew she loved Marshall and not him, but he couldn`t let go of her at all.

_You mean to me_

_What I mean to you and.._

_Together baby,_

_There is nothing we won't do_

_'cause if I got you,_

_I don't need money,_

_I don't need cars,_

_Girl, you're my all._

_And.._

Marshall could tell that Fionna was starting to like Finn again. He kissed Fionna on the cheek, making her blush.

_Oh!_

_I'm into you,_

_And girl,_

_No one else would do,_

_'cause with every kiss and every hug,_

_You make me fall in love,_

_And now I know I can't be the only one,_

_I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,_

_With the love of their life who feels.._

_What I feel when I'm_

Finn looked out at the crowd again and saw Marshall and Fionna kissing. He put more feeling into his song, so the crowd will know he felt about Fionna.

_With you [x5]_

_Girl.._

_With you [x5]_

_Oh girl!_

_I don't want nobody else,_

_Without you, there's no one left then,_

_You're like Jordans on Saturday,_

_I gotta have you and I cannot wait now,_

_Hey! Little shawty,_

_Say you care for me,_

_You know I care for you,_

_You know...that I'll be true,_

_You know that I won't lie,_

_You know that I would try,_

_To be your everything..yeah.._

Fionna stopped kissing Marshall and looked at Finn, realizing how he felt about her. Ever since they broke up, he couldn`t just let her go, at all. He still loved her.

_Cause if I got you,_

_I don't need money,_

_I don't need cars,_

_Girl, you're my all._

_And.._

_need her with him._

"Does he really like you that much?" Marshall put his arm around Fionna. "Yeah," Fionna said. She tried not to let her tears escape her eyes.

_With you [x5]_

_Oh.._

_With you [x5]_

_Yeah Heh.._

_And I.._

_Will never try to deny,_

_that you're my whole life,_

_'cause if you ever let me go,_

_I would die.._

_So I won't front,_

_I don't need another woman,_

_I just need your all and nothing,_

_'cause if I got that,_

_Then I'll be straight_

_Baby, you're the best part of my day_

Wow, Fionna thought. She scooted closer into Marshall`s arms. She loved Marshall, not him, for sure. She did love Finn still, of course, but he just isn`t right.

_I need you boo,_

_I gotta see you boo_

_And the hearts all over the world tonight,_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight_

_Woo Oh.. Yeah_

_They need it boo,_

_They gotta see their boo,_

_Said the hearts all over the world tonight,_

_Hearts all over the world tonight_

_With you [x5]_

_Girl.._

_With you [x5]_

_Oh.. _

**The crowd cheered for Finn, a few girls swooning. Marshall and Fionna also cheered for Finn. But there was still a certain someone watching Marshall. Can you guess who it is?**

**After that, the DJ announced who was next, and well what do you know?**

**Marshall Lee…**


	13. Dude, is she serious?

**The next thing Marshall knew, he was on stage, facing the crowd. The crowd cheered for him, so of them remembering him from the time when he and Fionna broke up. Finn gave Marshall the mic, and Marshall noticed that Finn wasn`t glaring at him like he usually was. "Good luck bro," Finn said, getting off the stage. Marshall realized that Finn couldn`t have Fionna. Of course he couldn`t. But Marshall felt bad. Fionna actually liked both of them, and he knew nothing would change that.**

**[Miss Independent- Neyo]**

_Yeah yeah, [x6]_

_Ooh there's somethin about just somethin about the way she's move_

_And I can't figure it out_

_there's something about her._

Finn and Fionna were talking when they heard Marshall`s voice among the quiet crowd. Finn crossed his arms, hoping that Marshall would mess up.

_Said ooh it's somethin about kinda woman that want you but don't need you_

_And I can't figure it out_

_it's somethin about her_

_Cause she walk like a boss talk like a boss_

_Manicured nailed to set the pedicure off_

_She's fly effortlessly_

But Marshall couldn`t mess up, he`s too good at singing. Even better than Finn. This made Finn jealous however, so he kenw he COULD somehow get Fionna back.

_Cause she move like a boss do what a boss_

_Do she got me thinkin about gettin involved_

_That's the kinda girl I need_

Fionna knew what Marshall was telling her. She looked at the necklace she wore, and smiled.

_She got her own thing_

_that's why I love her_

_Miss Independent_

_Won't you come and spend a little time_

_She got her own thing that's why I love her_

_Miss Independent_

_ooh the way you shine_

_Miss Independent_

_yeah yeah,_

Finn didn`t like how Marshall always got to Fionna before he did. He remembered when Fionna ran out of their house crying, while Finn was chasing after her. That`s when she saw Marshall, which made Finn wish they never met, but…

_Ooh there's somethin about_

_kinda woman that can do for herself_

_I look at her and it makes me proud_

_There's something about her_

_Somethin oh so sexy about_

_kinda woman that don't even need my help_

_She said she got it she got it_

_No doubt, it's somethin about her_

He wanted her to be happy.

_Cause she work like a boss play like a boss_

_Car and a crib she bouta pay em both off_

_And the bills are paid on time yeah_

_She made for a boss only a boss_

_Anything less she telling them to get lost_

_That's the girl that's on my mind_

Marshall looked at Fionna and smiled to her while he was singing. He wanted her to know how much he loved her, and it was working.

_Her favorite thing to say Don't worry I got it_

_And everything she got best believe she bought it_

_She gonna steal ma heart ain't no doubt about it_

_You're everything I need, said you're everything I need_

_yeah yeah [x6]_

Finn also remembered when Fionna cried everytime they went to bed at night, or atleast when she was by herself at night. Finn always left her home at night, sometimes even a day, without even telling her where he were going. He would hit her, telling her to shut up, when he should be telling her what he was doing.

_Miss Independent_

_That's why I love her _

**The crowd cheered loudly for Marshall, all the girls screaming his name. Some of the guys looked on with jealousy, but still congratulated him.**

**After that, Fionna, Marshall, and Finn sat back at their booth while it was PB`s turn. They started talking, and Fionna liked it when the two guys got along. She realized how they can keep this up.**

"Hey," Finn said, nudging Marshall when Fionna went to go get shots. "Why not we get Fionna drunk a little?"

Marshall smirked. "Why`s that, huh?"

"I don`t know." Finn looked at PB randomly and looked back at Fionna. _Dang it_, he thought.

**Fionna, Marshall and Finn were taking a few shots. Finn and Marshall were starting to get along better, but of course, secretly still had a hatred for one another. **

"I`m gonna go to the bathroom," Marshall got up and walked to up the staircase, and there stood…

"Marceline?"

Marceline was standing there, smiling at him, with her arms crossed. She had a red dress on, with a sparkly red bow and red heels.

_The hell is she doing here?_

"Oh, hey Marshall." Marceline said, twirling her hair around her finger, desperately to make Marshall like her again. All that did was make him give a weird look at her. Marceline walked closer to him and put two fingers on his chest, running them up to his shoulder.

"You know, maybe Fionna isn`t right for you."

Marshall pushed Marceline away. "Hey I love Fionna, okay? It was all a mistake, I shouldn`t have been with you in the first place. And why are you here, anyways?"

"To claim you back, of course." Marceline grabbed Marshall`s hand. "Come with me."

Marshall didn`t know why he was letting her do this. It was like his subconscious was taking over him, making more trouble.

They were in a private room, for lovers. Well Marshall didn`t like Marceline, he was actually getting a little angry she was doing this.

"Come on," Marceline said, pulling down the top of her dress showing her breasts to Marshall. "You know you want them,"

Marshall looked around desperately, trying to get away from Marceline. She then pushed Marshall onto a chair. "Want to feel these?" She shook her breasts in front of Marshall.

He didn`t want this at ALL. Marceline sat on his lap and shook her breasts again, adding a seductive look to it. Marshall had a strong urge to just punch her, and he didn`t care whether she was a girl or not.

"Marshall?" Fionna stood there in the doorway with Finn. "What are you-"

Marshall got up. "SHE TRIED TO RAPE ME!" He pointed at Marceline, and Marceline quickly put her dress back on.

"Ridiculous!" Marceline got up and crossed her arms. "Unlike you, Fionna, he wants to be with me. You have Finn anyways."

"The HELL I don`t." Marshall said angrily, glaring at Marceline. "WHY CAN`T YOU JUST LE T ME GO ALREADY, THERE`S TON OF OTHER GUYS OUT THERE, NOT JUST ME."

Marceline flinched, never seeing Marshall so angry. She ran out the door.

Fionna was looking at her cuticles, avoiding eye contact with Marshall. "Are you serious?" She said, looking up at him. Finn patted her back, trying to get her to calm down. Marshall could see that Fionna was starting to get a little upset.

"Look, I didn`t want to do THAT with her, she tried to seduce me." Marshall said.

Fionna sighed. "Well atleast your telling the truth. I can tell because of how you look right now." Marshall smiled and hugged Fionna. Finn stood there watching them.

Finn quietly left the room and went back to the club floor. _Fionna, if only you knew. I`m not over you yet…_


	14. The End?

**7 months later…**

**Fionna, Finn, Marshall, Princess Bubblegum, Jake, Cake, and Prince Gumball all hung out at PB`s house. They were all deciding whether they should all split up or go to a Montana Resort for the hit of Winter.**

"I think we should all go to the same resort." Marshall said, putting his arm around Fionna. Fionna blushed and smiled. "I agree with Marshall."

Finn shook his head, smiling. "Yeah, so Bubblegum, when are you going to get the tickets?"

Princess Bubblegum thought about this for a moment. "I`ll check tomorrow," She set the big box of Pizza on the table, and everyone dug in immediately.

They heard a knock on the front door.

"I`LL GET IT!" Marshall yelled very loudly. Fionna got up. "I`ll go with you…" she rubbed her ear. "Ouch."

"Da fuck man," Finn said. "We have ears you know."

Marshall smirked. He opened the front door and there stood Marceline.

"M-Marceline?"

Fionna held in her breath.

Marceline smirked.

"Marceline, what are you doing here?" Marshall asks her.

"To see you. That's what." Marceline tells him as she steps toward him.

Seeing this, Fionna quickens her steps. "What the fuck! He's through with you, so stay the fuck away, bitch!" Her fist almost lands on Marceline, but Marshall manages to hold her back from inflicting harm on the girl.

"Let me go!"

"No, you can't hit her!"

"Why not? Why are you protecting HER?" Fionna asks him angrily.

Marceline smirks confidently. "Because I'm carrying his baby."

Fionna stops her struggling to hear what she just said. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Marshall looks just as surprised as Fionna is.

"I'm seven months pregnant! And Marshall's the father, so NO, he definitely NOT through with ME! Not by a long shot!"

**End? **

**Yup, it's the End! Wow, that was the last chapter for real. Sorry to leave you all like this, but it had to be done! XD **

**I really had so much fun writing, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. This is the first ever story I've finished, *gasps* I'm so proud of myself.**

**If you all want a sequel to find out what happens, I could right one for you guys. Just tell me in your reviews and comments as such. But for now, this story ends here until I get enough requests in any at all! c:**

**READ/REVIEW!**

**Peace Out!~**


	15. ATTENTION: ONE SHOT SEQUEL ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hello, everyone!**

**I've written a one-shot sequel as requested by many of you.**

**It will be posted later on today, and the title of it is:**

**"The Truth: Unveiled"**

**So be on the look out for it, ;)**

**~Yours truly, DerpyThePoney**


End file.
